Rebel Army
The Rebel Army (also known as the Rebellion Army), led by General Donald Morden, is the main enemy of the Regular Army. They started the war against the Regular Army in 2026. The Rebellion Army was born out of and as a consequence of multiple terrorist groups that began to emerge in the opening of the 21st century. For the majority of that century's first 20 years, the Rebellion Army as we know it did not exist - the terrorist groups had no real cohesion, and though they were a nuisance to the Regular Army they weren't really considered a globe-shaking threat. Little is known about the organization's ideology (despite the visual resemblance to Nazi Germany in their uniforms and flags), but it can be safely assumed that they seek to overthrow the World Government and establish an authoritarian state (or possibly a totalitarian one) under the iron fist of its general. History The Central Park bombing in 2023 changed all that, when it was discovered that among the casualties was the son of a prominent member of the Regular Army's intelligence agency - Donald Morden, who lost the use of one of his eyes as a result of the incident. Morden was distraught, and when he discovered that the Regular Army could have prevented the bombing and subsequently his son's death, but did not due to the level of corruption in the government and military, he collapsed, turning for a brief period to rampant alcoholism before resigning in disgust. Morden was a well-respected leader and many of his troops - including his best soldier, Allen O'Neil - went with him, vanishing into the mists. Fast-forward to five years later, in 2028. After a period of relative peace, Morden reappeared at the head of the Rebel Army- a vast and powerful military organization formed by combining the existing terrorist groups with Morden's own defected troops. Morden then launched the first of several coups to attempt to overthrow the government and free the military of corruption. The Rebel Army is more than a match for the Regular Army - the resources at their disposal are horrifyingly vast and varied, ranging from legions of fanatically loyal infantry wielding every kind of weapon imaginable to long columns of tanks in all sorts of forms to monstrous and enormous death machines that can each take on entire armies. Though they have been defeated multiple times - always at the hands of the Regular Army's elite troops as led by Marco Rossi - they are intent upon achieving their goal, and will not stop until it is completed. The Rebels are fanatically intent to end the governmental and military corruption, and have been known to go to extreme ends to do so, including allying themselves with the Amadeus Syndicate and even the otherworldly Martians to gain extra muscle. These endeavors usually end in a double-cross (or even a triple-cross), however, and often the Rebel Army finds itself fighting alongside the Regulars to save the world for the both of them (and, once, alongside the Regulars and the Martians in a desperate battle against the Invaders). Rebel Army troops are renowned for their fearless devotion to duty, though they have been known to cut and run if the situation looks particularly grim. Their ranks are seemingly endless and their weapons are brutally effective, if a bit outdated in comparison. Despite this, they continually find themselves outmatched by the superior fighting skill of the Peregrine Falcons unit, hence resulting in their numerous defeats. Ranks The Rebel army has many uniforms based on its rankings. Here we provide an overview of them: Green Rebel Uniform- Common Uniform of the rebel army. Gold Rebel Uniform: Uniforms worn by Lt. Rebels and officers, most will drop a weapon when killed. In Metal Slug Attack, they're called Special Forces. Navy Blue Rebel Uniform: Uniform previously worn by the Amadeus Syndicate and Elite Rebels, these Rebels are committed commandos dedicated to serve their leaders. The members of the Syndicate, now independent after the events of Metal Slug 4, started using their own purple uniforms. Winter Rebel Uniform: Uniform Rebels use in snow areas giving them camouflage. Pinkish Rebel Uniform: Uniform of the Rebels with an Elite Ranking. Future Rebel Armor: Armor worn by the future Rebels. Made of glossy future armor. Hazmat Rebel Suits: Suit worn by the Rebels in Metal Slug 4, preventing them from being infected by Mummy breath or Zombie Goo. Grey Rebel Uniform: Uniforms wore by the Rebels in Metal Slug Advance and Metal Slug Attack. They usually are low ranking bodyguards of notable officers or commanders. Black Rebel Uniform: Uniforms worn only by Beatriz's personal bodyguards in Metal Slug Attack. They only appear when Beatriz needs them. Units of the Rebel Army Supreme Commander * General Donald Morden Commanders * Allen O'Neil Jr. * Beatriz ACE * Abigail (Commander) * Dion (Lieutenant officer/Second-in-command) * Romy (ACE member) * Kriemhild (ACE member) Arabian Rebellion * Abul Abbas (Commander) * Shizuka (Hired Assassin) * Aisha (Abul's loyal bodyguard) Blaze Brigade * Grazia (Commander) * Loretta (Second-in-command) * Norah Allen Platoon * Allen O'Neil (Commander) * Destrade (Second-in-command) * Huracan (Allen Platoon member) * Conny (Allen Platoon member) * Nantes (Allen Platoon member) PHANTOM Squad * Hilde Garn * Macba * Lt. Wired * Kanan Scientific * Navy (Director of the research center of Rebel Army) * Vita (Experimental unit created by Navy) ** Nova (Future Rebel variant) * Emma (First Mechanic) * Millefie (Iwa Oh pilot) Other Known Members * Sosuke N Kagamihara (Tetsuyuki pilot and operator) * Vasser Gutenschiff (Hairbuster Riberts pilot) * Leta Kanikoja (Tani Oh pilot) * Sagan and Logan Gail (Shoe & Karn Pilots) * Victor (Paranormal Occultist) * Rapid (Supply unit officer/Rebel train conductor) * Julia (Army officer) * Chloe (Transportation officer/pilot) * Izabella (Prison Warden) * Edda (Mercenary) * Vicky * Dolores * Growth & Cline * Naomi (Instructor/Aviation Corps officer) * Alesha (Biker) * Harriot (Double agent) *Jane Doe (Medic) Infantry * Rebel Infantry * Future Rebels Former * Professor (formerly; deserted to Martians, ex-Director of the research center) * Percier (formerly; deserted to Martians, Professor's assistant) * Ariadna (formerly; deserted to Martians for unknown reasons, ex-officer of the Rebel Army) Vehicles (In alphabetical order) Combat * Bull Chan * Di-Cokka * Girida-O * Iron Iso * LV Armor * M-15A Bradley * T-2B Melty Honey Support * 3-ton Utility Truck * Dararin Dara Dara * Double-Decker Bus * Landseek * M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van * MG-36 * Mini-Bata * MV-280 Series * Nop-03 Sarubia * Turrets Aerial * Eaca-B * Flying Tara * MH-6J Masknell * R-Shobu Marine * Hammer-Yang * Jet Hammer-Yang * Mini-Sub 88 * U25U Vigilance * Laser Drone * Metal Mole * Mosque Artillery * Patrol Robot * Pods * Robot Walker * Supervisory Camera * Sensor Mine Bosses and Prototypes These are the unique vehicles in possession of the Rebel Army, designed to take on large armies. They usually cover a vigilance role, or lead the assault in battle as very tough units. * Aeshi Nero * Big Shiee * Bull Drill * Cabrakan * Crablops * Dragon Nosuke * Emain Macha * Formor * Hairbuster Riberts * Hi-Do * Hozmi * Iron Sentinel * Rebel Gigant * Kaladgolg * Iron Nokana * Rebel Gigant * Shoe & Karn * Tani Oh * Tetsuyuki * The Keesi II * The Keesi III * Jupiter King * Worm Mecha * Kraken * K-O3 Coupled Armored Vehicle * Fortmeranian * Iwa Oh Trivia *Their symbol and uniforms may be inspired by the Nazi Party. Nazi flags are right-sided swastikas instead of X's. Strangely, their symbols are also used by the Martians, shown by the X symbol on the Dai-Manji. However, this may only show the temporary alliance between them. **the X symbol of Rebel army is also used to replace Swastikas in other games like War Thunder ''' and '''Warship Girls *Originally, in Metal Slug to Metal Slug 5, for comedic effect enemy soldiers would scream in surprise once they spotted the player. However, in Metal Slug 6, their screams had been toned down in comparison to previous entries in the series. Metal Slug 7 revitalized this tradition only for it to be once again removed in Metal Slug XX. However, in Metal Slug 4, the rebels used the sound where a rebel soldier is burned to death or gets crushed while crouching by a Slug.